El verdadero amor
by Lety Ontiveros
Summary: Bella acaba de terminar con Jacob, ella no puede dejar de pensar en el pero ¿Que pasara cuando entre al instituto y encuentre un par de ojos esmeraldas? "Oh,¿Edward? Bella mejor olvidalo el tiene millones de chicas tras el" TH ExB
1. Chapter 1

**Bella´s POV.**

Tenía que levantarme, no podía quedarme todo el día acostada pero simplemente no quería ir.

Así que me arme de valor, saque la cabeza de las cobijas y grite.

—No quiero ir mama, me siento muy mal creo he pescado un resfriado.

Nadie contesto, solo podía escuchar la radio encendida de la cocina así que pensé que René no quería discutir conmigo; feliz por haber logrado mi objetivo me oculte de nuevo entre las sabanas queriendo retomar mi sueño.

¿Dónde me había quedado?, como si no lo supiera dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza, claro, desde hace días o más bien desde que paso "eso" no podía dejar de soñar con él, al principio era de modo inconsciente pero después simplemente quería que ese fuera mi único sueño y además era porque el simplemente….

— ¡Isabella Mary Swan! Ya te dije si en este momento no bajas iré por ti

Demonios, ¿Cuánto llevaba gritando René?, bueno hare otro intento — Mami, es que realmente no me siento bien— rogué con voz cansada y me felicite usar el "mami" yo sabía que no se podía resistir a eso; estaba a punto de volverme acurrucar cuando de pronto sentí unos brazos alrededor que me cargaban.

— ¡Eres una bestia! Emmet bájame de una vez ¡maldito monigote estúpido! —No alcanzaba a ver nada, pero sabía que era él, podía sentir sus "gemelos" como llamaba a sus enormes músculos; pero antes de poder hacer nada sentí un hueco en mi estomago y cerré mas los ojos al mismo tiempo que aferraba mis manos a su espalda; odiaba que me cargaran porque me daban unos mareos tremendos.

Al parecer él se dio cuenta que empezaba a marearme y con una risotada tan estruendorosa que casi me perfora el oído, me bajo en la silla de la cocina.

—Hermanita, hermanita ¿Por qué esa cara tan pálida? — dijo sarcásticamente solo para enfurecerme más.

Eres un estúpido Emmet, sabes lo mal que me pone que me cargue — murmure enfadada mientras le mandaba mis mejores miradas asesinas y antes de que pudiera terminar mi repertorio de "te voy despedazar y quemar en mil pedacitos" me interrumpió mama.

Bella, por favor deja de mirar a tu hermano con ceño fruncido, pareces viejita— ¿acaso oí bien? Mi madre ¡Mi propia madre! Acaba de llamar a mis miradas solo "ceño fruncido" — Si Bella, acabo de llamar a tus miradas "amenazantes"…. —me siento ofendida, casi puedo ver las comillas en el aire — y por lo tanto tienes que ir.

Esperen ¿Qué? , me perdí la mitad de la frase, haber dijo que no le gustan mis miradas y luego, am y luego… ¡Diablos! Siempre es lo mismo conmigo en cuanto comienzo a divagar en mi cabeza pierdo sentido con lo que pasa a mí alrededor; y como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos alguien hablo.

—René yo creo que tendrás que resumirle el sermón a Bella ya que parece que se ha quedado dormida — bromeó Charlie mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Solté una risita tonta al escuchar a papá, el siempre estaba bromeando y alegraba mis mañanas.

—Iras al colegio y es todo —soltó René sin previo aviso.

—René dame dos excusas buenas para ir…— pero antes de poder terminar me interrumpió.

Los últimos cinco minutos he dedicado a enumerar más de quince razones, pero tu corazón has estado soñando despierta —su tono se dulcifico — ¿Sabes Bella? Tu no eras así desde que el…

Sabia a donde se dirigía, quería decirle que parara, que no era necesario decirlo pero mi garganta estaba seca, mis ojos asustados solo consintieron cerrase esperando a que René continuara.

Creo que a Bella y a mí se nos está haciendo tarde y ella sigue en su tonta pijama de Disney— vocifero con una pequeña risa — así que Bellita ¿Me haces el favor de cambiarte? No querrás que lleguemos tarde al primer día del instituto ¿o sí?

Me sentí aliviada al oírlo, — ¿Y arruinar tu asistencia perfecta? ¡Ni que estuviera loca! — Bromeé lo mejor posible mientras miraba con agradecimiento a mi súper hermano.

—Lo sé, baby nadie se mete conmigo — concluyo guiñándome el ojo.

Sé que no quería ir al instituto pero era eso o quedarme con mamá, hablándome con lastima y todo era culpa de él y…. Alto; ya no puedo andar pensando en el solo me estoy lastimando mas este asunto lo dejare encerrado bajo llave en mi pequeña cabeza de chorlito (como decía Emmet) hasta que me sienta completa y pueda enfrentar todo.

Así que me mire al espejo, mi cabello había despertado de buenas al parecer, se mostraba ondulado y algo controlable; claro en lo que cabe así que solo me vestí rápidamente con unos jeans, botines negros y una blusa de manga larga algo holgada de color gris, se que pude vestirme un poco mejor para ser el primer día pero igual no importaba.

— ¡Bella vámonos! —sonó junto con el claxon del Jeep de mi hermano, así que baje rápidamente y Salí.

Espero que les haya gustado, soy nueva & tengo una gran idea para esta historia

y quisiera saber sus opiniones :D


	2. Chapter 2

Edward´s POV

Me sentía acalambrado y estaba sudando como nunca; si estaba nervioso.

Las vacaciones habían pasado volando y solo podía definirlas con algunas cuantas oraciones, comprar con mi hermana Alice, besuqueos entre Alice y Jasper y peleas continuas con Rosalie.

No es que me quejara por pasar tiempo con ellos solo que antes Jasper era mi mejor amigo, y aun estaba resentido porque pues ¡era novio de Alice! Mi pequeña hermana, además de que siempre he tenido poca comunicación con Rosalie y eso hacia el ambiente algo incomodo.

Edward ¿puedo pasar? — pregunto una voz cantarina.

Ya estás aquí ¿no? — respondí con una sonrisa burlona a Alice.

Andamos de buenas ¿no hermanito? — dijo mientras se sentaba en una esquina de mi cama y de pronto casi como un susurro me conto —estoy nerviosa, ¿Qué tal si las chicas son malas conmigo?

Inconscientemente empecé a reír, ella solo me miraba de reojo medio molesta pero a la vez divertida.

— ¡Edward esto es serio! ¿Y si tu hermosa hermana no tiene amigas?

—Alice, Rosalie se molestara cuando se entere que no la cuentas como amiga — replique.

—Déjate de payasadas, Rosalie es mi cuñada y la quiero y todo pero ella es mayor que nosotros y creí que entenderías…. — murmuro decepcionada.

Claro que entendía, yo me sentía igual ¿y si no encajábamos en este nuevo pueblo? ¿Siempre seriamos los anti sociales como en la secundaria? Generalmente a mi no me molestaba esto, pero a Esme y Alice las mortificaba; a Esme le preocupaba que nos sintiéramos solos y Alice era feliz con su novio pero siempre había soñado con una amiga para vestirla y en fin que fuera su maniquí con vida.

—Alice, soy tu hermano mellizo ¿crees que no te entendería? — No me miraba a los ojos — Veme a los ojos, yo estoy igual de nervioso que tu pero no importa lo que piensen los demás nos tenemos ¿no? Eso es suficiente.

—Claro, si te dejas vestir como Barbie, me será suficiente por algún tiempo— soltó con una risa alegre.

—Enana mata momentos yo te doy el sermón de hermanos unidos y tú me sales con esto — dramatice haciendo poses de modelo.

De pronto oí varias risas, Jasper y Rosalie estaban en la puerta de mi cuarto viendo mi espectáculo de travesti.

— ¡Hey señorita! Si no le molesta podría modelar después y arreglarse que se nos hace tarde — se burlo Jasper mandándome besitos.

—Basta, me cae mejor Alice que Edward por favor no la cambies— reclamo Rosalie con media sonrisa.

— ¡Mi novio me cambia para besar a mi hermano! ¡¿Tan fea soy? — ironizo Alice soltando algunas lagrimas falsas mientras se dirigía hacia Jasper.

—Ya suficiente, me cambiare y lo siento Jasper yo merezco algo mejor ¿no crees? Es que simplemente no eres mi tipo- solté mientras me levantaba de la cama, todos empezaron a reír —en un momento bajo — y sin más cerré la puerta.

Me puse unos pantalones caqui, una playera azul marino, unos mocasines y baje, todos estaban esperándome en la cocina; ya me dirigía a la puerta cuando mi madre grito.

¡Edward llévate por favor una tostada! No has desayunado nada — estaba a punto de replicar algo cuando volvió a hablar — Toma, es de fresa, puedes comértela en el camino.

Simplemente Esme es la madre perfecta, las tostadas de fresa son lo mío así que no me quedo más que decir.

—Gracias, me llevare dos— bueno son mis favoritas tampoco iba a desperdiciar ¿o si?

Hoy mi coche estaba en el mecánico así que Rosalie nos llevaría en el suyo; su auto era muy ostentoso para mi gusto era un Ferrari rojo último modelo aunque no me puedo quejar porque realmente le pegaba a la personalidad de ella.

Y sin más nos fuimos, Rosalie manejaba, Alice y Jasper hablaban entre murmullos y yo pues comía mis tostadas.

Al bajar ya había acabado de comer, todo mundo prestaba atención al auto pero en cuanto sonó la campana todo mundo se dirigía a sus clases, revise rápidamente mi horario y me percate que me tocaba Ingles así que corrí hasta el aula y entre.

Todos ya habían llegado así que decidí sentarme hasta el fondo; ese era mi asiento frecuente desde el anterior instituto pero para mi sorpresa una chica se apresuro a mi lado.

—Con permiso — soltó una chica con voz suave pero acelerada y de inmediato se sentó en mi lugar.

Yo la mire un poco confundido y fastidiado ¡Hay me iba a sentar yo!

hay un lugar enfrente de mí, puedes ser penúltimo si quieres… — menciono la chica como leyéndome la mente.

La chica que me había quitado MI lugar ¿se atrevía a decirme que había otro lugar? ¡ya me había dado cuenta de eso! Pero ante todo era un caballero asi que solo me limite a decirle — Gracias—.

Espero Les guste el capitulo (:

Si tienen algún comentario sobre lo que escribí

Háganmelo saber soy nueva y quisiera saber que piensan; D


	3. Chapter 3

Bella´s POV

—Así que… —dijo Emmet mientras aparcaba el Jeep en el estacionamiento de la escuela, al parecer todos ya habían llegado pero a el no le importaba, el realmente quería la charla de "Hermano a hermana".

—Así que…— lo imite arrastrando un poco más las palabras — ¡Guerra de cosquillas! — dije mientras me lanzaba a él haciéndole cosquillas a los costados.

Emmet me miraba con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa juguetona, está bien mi táctica "evasión tema doloroso" no era la mejor, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? No podía huir; no es que me faltaran ganas si no que soy nueva aquí y el tenía que llevarme a mi salón.

— ¿Enserio? Crees que puedes con "El hombre" —fanfarroneo utilizando su "voz masculina", yo me reía a carcajadas; desde pequeños siempre Emmet jugaba conmigo a que él era "El hombre" grande y fuerte que podía con todo, desde bombero hasta un súper espía.

Pero de pronto vi como me veía con una sonrisa malévola, se había quitado el cinturón de seguridad.

¡Oh no! El monigote cosquillado no, Emmet ¡es el primer día de clases! — suplique yo era en extremo cosquilluda, no quería llegar con los pantalones orinados en mi primer día.

Bella, bellita ¿Quién fue la que empezó? Pero hagamos esto como soy educado te daré 10 segundos de ventaja —.

Emmet pero… — empecé a replicar no estaba segura donde era mi salón, aparte ¿Qué hay si me caía? Podría lastimarme y….

Uno…. — ronroneo amenazante.

¡Demonios! Empecé a correr hacia el instituto con todas mis fuerzas, era consciente que me seguía pero no sabía que tan cerca; mientras mi mente trataba de recordar en que salón estaba umm... ¿1 A? , pero en ese momento sentí como un brazo pasaba alado de mi cintura.

¡Ay, mierda! — casi me había atrapado por distraerme así que corrí aun mas y ahí fue cuando recordé y sin querer grite — ¡1 C! —.

Me moví lo mejor posible ya que el aula estaba en el pasillo hacia la derecha, Emmet iba atrás de mi pero solo un poco alejado así que entre al salón fugazmente, había un asiento vacío en la última hilera, ¡seria mío! No creo que mi hermano se metiera hasta el fondo para hacerme cosquillas ¿o sí?

Pase a lado de un chico y solo parlotee un rápido "Con permiso" y me senté agotada en mi lugar, había corrido demasiado y estaba agotada, pero antes de seguir con mis pensamientos me percate que el chico que arrebate me miraba entre curioso y enojado.

¿Pero por…? Ah, me había sentado en el lugar que él quería; por un momento pensé pararme y darle el lugar pero después de ese maratón que había corrido mi pierna se había dormido, si llegara a pararme seguro que me caería así que solo pude decirle.

Hay un lugar enfrente de mí, puedes ser penúltimo si quieres… — estaba totalmente avergonzada, ni si quiera pude mirarle a los ojos al hablarle.

Gracias— dijo casi de modo sarcástico y se sentó.

Me iba a disculpar, es decir no quería tener enemigos ni nada por el estilo; porque una vez Emmet me conto que en la secundaria un niño le gano el ultimo chocolate de la cafetería y lo odio hasta el último año, bueno tampoco creo que sea para tanto pero con los hombres de ahora una nunca sabe.

—Bueno soy la maestra Miriam y conmigo llevaran la clase de Orientación Educativa — ¿ya había llegado la maestra? Bueno, supongo dejare mi disculpa para otro momento.

—Hoy haremos un juego para que se conozcan y sepan los gustos de sus compañeros, así que hagan rápidamente un gafete con su nombre y después les explicare el juego— concluyo la maestra.

Saque de mi mochila una hoja de color azul y rápidamente escribí mi nombre, mire después a mi alrededor tratando de analizar a mis compañeros; de lo primero que me di cuenta es que había más hombres que mujeres.

Nuestro grupo eran de 20 personas y solo habían 7 mujeres, contándome; todos eran desconocidos para mí pero por lo que pude oír algunos ya se conocían de la secundaria aunque no se hablaran o se conocieron de tal fiesta y yo me hundía mas en mi lugar; esto sería difícil.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward´s POV

Estaba un poco molesto por la chica que me había quitado mi lugar pero solo podía resignarme.

—Bueno soy la maestra Miriam y conmigo llevaran la clase de Orientación Educativa — ¿Orientación educativa?, estoy seguro que mi horario decía "Ingles avanzado".

Así que ignorando todo el parloterio de la maestra volví a sacar mi horario para verificar; como lo suponía decía:

**Instituto General Forks**

**1 B**

**Primera Hora Ingles Avanzado**

¿Sera posible que me haya equivocado de salón? Fastidiado solté un suspiro y me dirigí hacia la maestra, si me iba a ir ¿tenía que avisarle no?

Disculpe… —hable educadamente pero sin dejarme articular una palabra más interrumpió.

Ya les he dicho más de una vez que si han terminado se queden en su lugar a esperar instrucciones — regaño la alterada maestra.

Manteniendo la calma, decidí volver a hablarle ¡No me iba a quedar en un salón equivocado, tal vez allí pudiera sentarme donde quisiera…

Yo emm… en realidad creo que me he equivocado de salón y vine a usted con la intención de saber si puedo ir a buscar el aula que me corresponde —me felicite mentalmente, siempre que "dudaba" o me hacia el tímido me complacían en todo, no es que usara muy seguido pero la maestra parecía muy exasperada.

Ah, ya veo — me sonrió calmadamente — ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —.

Edward Cullen — ella comenzó a buscar rápidamente en su lista y después hizo una mueca.

Cullen, este es tu salón— soltó con voz enojada, pero yo confundido argumente.

Pero vea mi horario… — dije mientras le daba el papel arrugado.

Claro, si te llamas Alice deberías estar tomando Ingles avanzado en este momento — dijo con sarcasmo y con voz cansada — ahora si no te importa ve a terminar el ejercicio en tu lugar—.

Me sentí totalmente estúpido así que solo asentí con la cabeza mientras me dirigía a mi lugar; algunas chicas que pudieron oír mi charla con la maestra lanzaron risitas tontas pero yo solo trataba de adivinar que había dejado la profesora; pero simplemente no lo sabía.

Estaba la opción de preguntarle a la maestra pero al parecer ya la había cabreado lo suficiente por un día.

Hey estas pensando ¿Qué demonios dejo de trabajo? — hablo una voz dulce con un toque bromista.

En realidad si, ¿Cómo lo supiste? — admití buscando quien me había hablado, sorprendentemente era la chica usurpa lugares.

Eres bastante obvio — dijo con una sonrisa — además yo estaría pensando lo mismo de ser tu — confeso y enseguida apareció un leve rubor en sus mejillas que por una extraña razón me pareció adorable.

Bien, ¿y que dejo? — le pregunte olvidándome de mi último pensamiento.

Pues tienes que hacer un gafete, a la parecer lo tienes que hacer algo mono porque todos lo están haciendo así — explico a la vez que me enseñaba el suyo; era, al parecer una hoja azul partida a la mitad con letras grandes que decían : Isabella , no tenía ningún adorno pero su letra se veía hermosa.

Ah, vale ¿me podrías dar la hoja que te sobro para hacer mi gafete? — como yo no soy muy dado a decorar o cosas así (aparte de que eso es de chicas) no traía mas que una carpeta y un par de plumas.

Seguro, toma —ofreciéndome la hoja.

Gracias, Isabella — dije distraídamente sin esperar respuesta pero entonces murmuro.

Ah, solo bella —.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle porque pero desistí de la idea, no tenía tiempo, todavía tenía que hacer el gafete y la maestra comenzaría a explicar lo siguiente que tendríamos que hacer, no es como si fuera un excelente estudiante pero tenía la sensación de que esta profesora ya no tenía un buen concepto de mi, así que solo asentí con la cabeza.

Después de un rato de haber participado en varios juegos para "conocer" a nuestros compañeros, fui hablando con mas personas; los chicos me daban igual no los conocía mucho pero conocí a 2 chicas que realmente me cayeron muy bien.

Una se llamaba Jessica no era guapa pero tenía un algo que te hacia voltearle a ver, era tan platicadora y divertida que hable con ella un buen rato aunque solo fuera de tonterías y la otra chica se llamaba Leah, ella de apariencia parecía una chica ruda pero también era graciosa y compartíamos algunos gustos por la música.

Sin embargo mi chica usurpa lugares, Bella, no hablo especialmente con nadie en toda la clase; por cómo me hablo creía que sería una persona muy sociable.

Aunque muchos de los hombres se le acercaron, ella parecía nerviosa y les contestaba tímidamente así que me propuse irle a hablar pero de pronto alguien abrió la puerta; era un chico alto, rubio y de ojos azules.

Le sonrió coquetamente a la maestra y dijo.

—Lamento llegar tarde pero ya hable con el director y me ordeno que me integrara de inmediato al grupo — se disculpo muy pomposamente para mi gusto.

La maestra solo le sonrió y le hizo un gesto que pasara, hasta el momento todo mundo se había quedado callado pero después todos volvieron a sus platicas; el rubio paso rápidamente y se sentó alado de mi butaca; Jessica me hablaba pero realmente no la escuchaba, estaba prestándole atención al nuevo chico cuando de la nada Bella se levanto de su lugar y abrazo al tipo soltando un suspiro.

¡Me has salvado! Emmet me dijo que no estarías conmigo — dijo Bella aun abrazándolo.

¿Crees que te dejaría sola Belly? Aparte no se si has visto pero la siguiente hora nos toca deportes — soltó socarronamente.

¿De dónde se conocían? ¿Eran novios? ¿Qué tiene la clase de deportes para Bella? Todas estas preguntas vinieron a mí rápidamente pero las olvide en cuanto ella hablo.

—Mike, eres un tonto pero ven sentémonos en el piso y platícame cómo fue que me sigues persiguiendo, aunque sé que se debe al profundo amor que sientes por mi — ¿estaba bromeando? ¿El si era algo de ella?

Bellita, yo te seguiría al fin del mundo— bien al parecer esos dos si tenían "algo".

**Quería agradecer los comentarios(:**

**Prometo tratar de seguir sus consejos & para mi son muy**

**Valiosos muchísimas gracias y espero les guste este capitulo ñ.ñ**


	5. Chapter 5

Bella´s POV

Estaba sentada examinando a mis compañeros cuando de pronto el chico de adelante soltó un suspiro y se levanto.

Lo seguí con la mirada y vi como poco a poco hacia enojar a la maestra hasta el punto que la oí levantar la voz.

— Claro, si te llamas Alice deberías estar tomando Ingles avanzado en este momento — dijo con sarcasmo — ahora si no te importa ve a terminar el ejercicio en tu lugar—.

Oh vaya, de seguro este chico trataba de cambiarse de salón o algo por el estilo, algunas chicas se burlaron soltando risitas pero el tenia la cabeza cabizbaja como concentrándose en algo y sin saber porque le hable.

— Hey estas pensando ¿Qué demonios dejo de trabajo? — le pregunte tratando de bromear al mismo tiempo que intentaba de ver su rostro.

— En realidad si, ¿Cómo lo supiste? —me pregunto mientras buscaba mi voz.

¡Demonios este chico era guapísimo! Tenía unos ojos verdes esmeraldas hermosos que hacían juego con su extraño cabello cobrizo despeinado y sus facciones eran tan finas pero sin perder el toque de masculinidad.

¿Cuánto llevaba callada? Realmente me había perdido viendo a este chico y moría por saber su nombre.

— Eres bastante obvio — dije algo aturdida regalándole una sonrisa — además yo estaría pensando lo mismo de ser tu — confesé y enseguida apareció un leve rubor en mis mejillas ¡Qué horror! Odio ser tan obvia pero las hormonas siempre me traicionan.

— Bien, ¿y que dejo? — pregunto casualmente, suerte mía que no había notado nada.

— Pues tienes que hacer un gafete, al parecer lo tienes que hacer algo mono porque todos lo están haciendo así —explique mientras mostraba mi gafete, no estaba segura si poner Isabella o Bella pero vote por el nombre completo por si la maestra decía algo de apodos o yo que sé.

— Ah, vale ¿me podrías dar la hoja que te sobro para hacer mi gafete? — pregunto mientras me volteaba a ver directamente a los ojos y me sonreía, tenía una sonrisa fantástica así que solo pude decir.

— Seguro, toma —.

— Gracias, Isabella — dijo distraídamente ya entretenido en su gafete.

— Ah, solo bella — respondí para poder seguir la plática y preguntarle su nombre pero para mi sorpresa no respondió y solo asintió con la cabeza.

Genial, pensé mentalmente y me la pase jugueteando con el lápiz hasta que empezaron los ejercicios, todos fueron juegos para conocerse y al fin supe el nombre del chico, se llamaba Edward Cullen, venia de New York y tenía una hermana melliza llamada Alice.

Todas las chicas estaban fascinadas con él, en especial una Jessica y otra chica que no recordaba su nombre pero se veía realmente ruda, las demás parecían amables pero era demasiado tímida como para irles a hablar.

Por alguna rara razón varios chicos se me acercaban a hablarme y preguntarme cosas, yo les respondía lo mejor posible ya que iban a ser mis compañeros de clases pero yo no era buena conversadora ni nada por el estilo.

— Lamento llegar tarde pero ya hable con el director y me ordeno que me integrara de inmediato al grupo — yo conocía esa voz, ¿Sera acaso…? ¡No puede ser posible! Era Mike Newton.

Mike era un amigo muy cercano desde la secundaria, me apoyaba en todo y me conocía bien; no tanto como emm… el pero si lo suficiente y yo lo quería mucho. Hubo un tiempo donde creyó estar enamorado de mi pero rápidamente lo supero y ahora bromeábamos con eso.

Lo vi acercarse cerca de mi lugar, así que me levante y lo abrase soltando un suspiro lleno de felicidad, ¡no iba a estar sola!

— ¡Me has salvado! Emmet me dijo que no estarías conmigo — dije sin soltarlo.

— ¿Crees que te dejaría sola Belly? Aparte no sé si has visto pero la siguiente hora nos toca deportes — dijo burlonamente, ¡demonios! No me había fijado en el horario pero eso no importaba por ahora, según Emmet, Mike debería estar en otro salón.

— Mike, eres un tonto pero ven sentémonos en el piso y platícame cómo fue que me sigues persiguiendo, aunque sé que se debe al profundo amor que sientes por mi — hable mientras me sentaba y daba palmaditas al piso.

— Bellita, yo te seguiría al fin del mundo— respondió siguiéndome la broma.

De repente sentí dos pares de miradas chismosas viéndonos, eran Edward y Jessica ya que estaban sentados cerca de nosotros, entonces le pellizque la mano a Mike para que los viera.

— ¡Hey! Prometo no hacerle nada malo a esta decente chica — dijo mientras me señalaba — así que ¿nos podrían de dejar de vigilar? —hablo con voz fuerte pero yo sabía que bromeaba.

Era lo que me gustaba de Mike, podías estar hablando con él y nunca adivinarías si esta bromeando o no; ellos nos miraron con una mueca y se voltearon así que no pude evitar reírme.

— Bueno ¿y cómo fue que quedaste en mi salón? — pregunte con mucho interés.

— Pues ya sabes Bella, tengo mis contactos — dijo imitando a un mafioso.

Eso solo significaba una cosa:

— ¡Papá Newton ricachón! — gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo mientras entallábamos en carcajadas.

"Papá Newton ricachón" obviamente era el papá de Mike que por una extraña razón me amaba como a su propia hija, era muy cercano a nuestra familia y Charlie y el siempre se iban a pescar; además tratándose de mi no dudo que cambiara a Mike sobornando al director ya que su papa pensaba que yo era una buena influencia para él.

— Como amo a tu papa, el si vela por mis intereses — dije acusatoriamente mientras le daba unos pequeños golpes a Mike.

— ¿y yo qué? Tuve que sacrificarme a conocer nuevas chicas hermosas para que la Srita. Isabella no ande de noviera con cualquier perro — se que lo había dicho bromeando pero simplemente fue un golpe en seco para mí.

Tal vez porque había estado demasiado tiempo evitando el tema y ya era hora de sacarlo o no sé, pero extrañamente empecé a llorar, quise dejar de hacerlo pero no paraban de caer lagrimas, así que me voltee y me tape la cara.

— El monigote ya está de guardaespaldas ¿sabes? — trate de sonar normal peor mi voz sonó quebrada.

—Bella… —susurro mi nombre preocupado — ¿estás llorando por el estúpido perro de Jacob? — ahora su voz estaba furiosa.

—Yo... emm — dije sin estar segura que responder — Jacob es un perro —afirme con voz insegura, ya que llevaba tiempo sin decir su nombre.

Pero antes de que Mike me hiciera voltearlo a ver o algo, sonó el timbre anunciando que teníamos que ir al gimnasio así que le dije.

—Adelántate rubia, yo tengo que ir al baño un momento — y me entretuve buscando algo inexistente en mi mochila.

El inseguro se paro del suelo y salió del salón, poco después ya no había nadie y saque de mi mochila un espejo, había dejado de llorar y ya solo mis ojos estaba cristalinos, normalmente eso me pasa cuando lloro y se quita después de como 30 min pero quitando eso no había muestras de mi momento de debilidad.

Así que decidí salir, ya había tardado mucho y llegaría muy tarde; no estaba muy segura de donde estaría el gimnasio pero caminaría por el pasillo hasta toparme con alguien y le preguntaría.

Al final del pasillo divise a dos muchachos platicando, camine hacia ellos y cuando estaba a punto de preguntarles por el gimnasio, el chico que me daba la espalda se rio.

No era una risa cualquiera, era estruendo rosa, fuerte y te contagiaba; era la risa de Jacob.

Me quede paralizada, ellos aun no se habían percatado de mi presencia así que cuestione mis opciones y me di cuenta que no tenia opciones solo podía correr.

Mi labio me temblaba y en ese momento el otro chico poso su mirada en mi, ¡Demonios! Ya se había dado cuenta que llevaba quien sabe cuánto hay parada como estúpida, asi que mordiéndome el labio gire y corrí al sentido contrario.

Mis ojos me picaban y no dejaba de morderme el labio, ¿Qué hacia aquí? Estaba segura que el estudiaría en la reserva y entonces pensé: Solo yo puedo tener esta suerte y como reafirmando choque contra alguien y caí al suelo.

**Es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito hasta**

**ahora(: lamentablemente la inspiración me vino porque**

**el chico que me gustaba se me declaro, me beso y se hizo novio de otra D:**

**asi que anímenme aunque sea un poquito y díganme que opinan si?**


	6. Chapter 6

Edward´s POV

Bien, el tal "Mike" y Bella chismorreaban como un par de viejitas, no era como si me molestara pero pues de la nada me surgió la necesidad de ser amigo de ella.

— ¡Hey! Prometo no hacerle nada malo a esta decente chica —interrumpió mis pensamientos una voz— así que ¿nos podrían de dejar de vigilar? — dijo con voz ¿enojada? El rubiecito ese.

¿Cómo se atrevía a insinuar que los vigilaba? Bueno a decir verdad no sabía cuánto llevaba vigilándolos y antes de voltearme vi que Jessica también los había estado observando.

Así que mire a Jessica con una ceja alzada, ¿Por qué mi amiga estaría viendo a ese par?

— No digas nada Edward— me susurro Jessica con la cara roja de vergüenza.

— ¡Papá Newton ricachón! — gritaron unísonamente Bella y su amigo.

No sé porque pero simplemente ese chico Mike no me caía bien, bueno, vale se porque no me cae bien pero realmente era algo infantil, solo porque me había ganado la oportunidad de hablar con esa chica no debía de odiarlo, igual habría tiempo de hablarle.

— ¿estás llorando por el estúpido perro de Jacob? — dijo una voz enojada, trate de buscar quien había hablado y era Mike.

Bella estaba volteada hacia la pared, sin darle la cara a el pero yo podía ver como resbalaban algunas lagrimas por su cara, en ese instante sentí la necesidad de secarle sus lagrimas y decirle que todo iría bien; quería escuchar de que hablaban pero simplemente no alcanzaba a oírlos porque solo susurraban así que creció mi duda de quién sería Jacob.

De pronto sonó el timbre y todos salieron al parecer la clase seria afuera, iba a sacar mi horario para ver que clase seguía pero recordé que yo tenía el de Alice.

— En un momento las alcanzo, iré con mi hermana a recoger mi horario — avise a Leah y Jessica que estaban alado mío.

Era un pasillo largo, pero al menos estaba inscrito en la puerta de cada salón el grupo que era, estaba a punto de comenzar a caminar al fondo cuando me di cuenta de que el salón de mi hermana estaba casi al frente del mío; realmente hoy estaba muy disperso.

Toque la puerta del salón y un profesor me abrió

— ¿Necesita algo joven? — pregunto con voz seca.

—Ah, ¿me puede permitir unos segundos a Alice Cullen? — dije no muy convencido, ¿se podrá sacar a los estudiantes de su salón?

— Lo lamento, ella ha salido y además no se le permite salir sin una nota de algún profesor —bueno al menos había aclarado mi duda.

—Está bien, gracias — y acto seguido cerró la puerta.

Después de unos segundos me di cuenta de que no había preguntado qué clase tendría y no conocía la escuela, asi que estaba perdido; iba a regresar al salón vacio pero pensé ¿Por qué no conocer la escuela yo solo? Igual no creía que importara faltar a una clase el primer día.

Así que comencé a caminar hacia el final del pasillo para averiguar hacia donde llevaba, al fondo podía ver tres siluetas y raramente una pareció asustarse, creo, y corrió hacia donde yo me encontraba, la veía aproximarse pero creí que me esquivaría, lamentablemente me di cuenta muy tarde que no lo haría y choco contra mí.

¡Wow! El choque fue muy duro ya que me tiro de espaldas y alguien estaba encima de mi. Observe atentamente y me di cuenta de que era una chica, mi cara estaba cubierta por su cabello marrón y puede alcanzarlo a oler, era exquisito creo que olía a fresas.

Poco a poco la chica intento levantarse, así que aparto su cabello de mí y me tope con un par de grandes ojos color chocolate, eran hermosos.

—Lo lamento, no te vi y…. —dijo nerviosa como buscando una excusa, — lo siento. — soltó apenada seguido de un suspiro.

— ¿Bella? — pregunte, pero claro sabía que era ella.

— ¿Edward? — dijo abriendo mas los ojos asombrada.

—Sí, ¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestione curiosamente ya que me preguntaba porque había corrido como loca.

—Yo pues… umm ¿me he perdido? — hablo mientras se ruborizaba con un color rojo intenso.

— ¿Acaso me estas preguntando? — bromee con ella pero ella solo se me quedo vendo — vale, creo que debemos de levantarnos— dije tratando de borrar mi tonta broma.

—Claro— respondió mientras me mostraba una sonrisa — ¿Sabes dónde está el Gimnasio?

—Ah, con que nos tocaba deportes — dije para mi mismo pero Bella me alcanzo a oír.

—entonces… ¿No sabías que clase tenias? —pregunto incrédula.

—Debo de admitir que no — confesé un poco apenado, ahora pensaría que era un vago.

— Entonces no estás mejor que yo — declaro mientras reía con una risa encantadora.

—Entonces ¿buscamos el gimnasio juntos? — sugerí riéndome un poco con ella.

—Emm... — dijo mientras sacaba su celular, tecleo un par de veces y después lo guardo — ya ha pasado 25 minutos, no creo que podamos entrar como si nada ¿No crees? —.

Ella tenía razón, ya era la mitad de la clase así que pensé en decirle mi plan original de pasear por la escuela para conocerla pero de nuevo pareció leer mis pensamientos.

— ¿Y si caminamos por la escuela? — Soltó como quien no quiere la cosa pero rápidamente agrego — digo pues no queda más que hacer —.

—Claro ¿Por qué no? — respondí lo mas casual que pude pero estaba por una extraña razón emocionado con la idea — pero ¿tu novio no se preocupara por ti? —Ah, estúpido ¿Por qué tuve que preguntarle eso?

Ella me miro algo desconcertada, de seguro creía que era un acosador o algo así.

— ¿Novio? — pregunto con voz confusa.

—Sí, ya sabes el güero ese, ¿Mike? — fingí no saber su nombre.

Y de la nada ella empezó a reír, que digo a reír a carcajearse y yo solo la miraba, después de un rato sintió mi mirada y me respondió.

—Te equivocas totalmente, Mike Newton es solo un buen amigo y nada más, aunque seguramente si este preocupado por mi —.

—Ah, perdón — realmente hoy debería de llevarme el premio al tonto del día.

—No te preocupes solo que me causo gracia que pensaras eso, el es como un hermano para mi, siempre me apoya… — confeso con un poco de tristeza.

Y en ese momento me di cuenta, sus ojos estaba cristalinos, como si hubiera estado llorando durante un rato, sonara raro pero eso hacia sus ojos hermosos, no es como si me gustara verla triste pero simplemente se veía linda.

Estaba debatiéndome entre preguntarle si había llorado o no cuando oi a unos pasos detrás de nosotros y solo escuche como Bella reia y me decía.

— ¡Vamos a escondernos! — y me atrajo hacia un armario.

**Hola, pues le subo este capitulo**

**En lugar de hacer mi tarea xD **

**Espero que les guste y talvez no suba capitulo hasta el viernes**

**Ya que estoy en exámenes ._.**

**Pero si tratare de poder subir uno el miércoles(:**

**Cuidense ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

Bella´s POV

Realmente estaba sorprendida que después de mi "casi encuentro" con Jacob, estuviera aquí con Edward, sin llorar ni nada solo platicando como ¿amigos?

Y lo más sorprendente de todo esto era que él creía que Mike era mi novio, es decir no es que el este feo ni nada de eso, pero ¿el y yo? Bueno, admito que podríamos dar esa impresión de no conocernos, yo suelo ser muy cariñosa con los pocos amigos que tengo.

—No te preocupes solo que me causo gracia que pensaras eso, el es como un hermano para mi, siempre me apoya… — de repente recordé porque estaba triste, quería hablar con alguien de esto pero mi única amiga estaba a kilómetros de aquí ya que ella había decidido ir a la preparatoria de la reserva.

Pero antes de poder sumergirme en mis pensamientos escuche unos pasos atrás de nosotros, a como 9 metros de mi estaba Emmet con un chico güero a su lado que al principio creí seria Mike pero después me di cuenta que tenía el cabello más largo y su complexión diferente.

Emmet al principio me miro y fingió una mueca de asombro como lo hacen las actrices en las novelas y entre susurros alcance a escuchar "¿pretendiente? ¿Afuera de clases? Morirás" ya sabía que iba a ser, casi es como si leyera su mente así que solo reí y busque un refugio de Emmet.

— ¡Vamos a escondernos! — dije y jale a Edward conmigo.

— ¿Qué esta...? — pregunto Edward pero fue interrumpido por un grito.

—Deja a Bellita ¡No robes su inocencia! — ¿dije grito? No, no más bien había sido un chillido de Emmet casi sollozando, yo estaba muerta de risa mientras de Edward me miraba confundido —Oh, bien amigo ¿no vas a abrir ese armario? ¡Porque te juro que mis gemelos no tendrán piedad! — esta vez Emmet hablo un poco mas serio.

Edward me miraba asustado, el pobre no sabía que estaba pasando y yo por más que quería explicarle no podía parar de reír.

—Emmet ¿enserio vas a golpear al pobre? — hablo una voz que supuse que era su amigo.

—Encerró a mi hermanita en un armario para hacer cochinadas — rezongo Emmet indignado.

—Yo no estoy… — pero la mano de Edward se poso en mis labios, me estaba callando y con otra persona lo mas seguro es que le hubiera quitado la mano de mi pero sentí un cosquilleo tremendo en mis labios por el contacto de su piel con la mía ¿el lo habría sentido? El estaba quieto como yo y me miro directamente a los ojos, pero no cualquier mirada, realmente me estaba viendo profundamente como si tratara de leerme.

— Jasper ¿eres tú? — hablo por primera vez Edward sin dejar de mirarme.

¿me estaba hablando a mi acaso? porque si fuera así no sería capaz de responderle porque estaba hipnotizada por sus ojos.

—Eddie ¿eres el violador en serie de la hermana de el tío más dramático? — pregunto burlonamente el tal Jasper.

Después de los minutos atrás que casi desgaste con la mirada a Edward, ahora estaba realmente avergonzada y solo aparte la mirada, y quise distraerme tratando de entender que había sido la última platica.

Edward al parecer conocía al amigo de Emmet que supuestamente se llamaba Jasper y Emmet ¿creía que estaba con un violador serial? Simplemente esto era basura de novela.

Y sin más volví a reír pero antes de que se convirtiera en carcajadas mi risa me interrumpió Edward.

— ¿Te parece si salimos?, no quiero que tu hermano Emmet piense que soy un violador cuando tu fuiste la que me metió en este armario — bromeo conmigo Edward mientras que por fin apartaba su mirada de mi.

—Juro que no te violaría en un armario pero vamos, salgamos — acepte.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado buscando donde estaría Emmet y de pronto unos brazos me envolvieron.

—Bellita ¿estás bien? ¿estás embarazada? — dijo tocándome el abdomen.

—No seas idiota, oso —respondí quitando su mano y muriendo de vergüenza.

— ¡Tu! — Señalo a Edward— ¡tu metiste a mi hermana contigo para hacer cochinadas! — dijo acusatoriamente Emmet.

Edward estaba alado de el rubio Jasper y al oir a Emmet soltó una risa.

—Pues tu hermana es la que me empujo ahy con ella, ella es la que quería estar en el armario — se justifico descaradamente mientras hacia una sonrisa torcida que me pareció jodidamente sexy.

— ¿ya andas de mañosa Bella? — pregunto Emmet burlándose de mí.

¡¿Qué? Como se atrevía a decirme ¡mañosa! Aparte de que el tal Jasper se burlaba de mi igual porque empezaba a enojarme y ponerme tan roja como el jitomate.

— ¡Perros! — dije enojada y luego me arrepentí, habiendo tantas groserías solo pude decir ¿perros?

—Tengo muchos comentarios para eso pero por respeto a que eres una dama me quedare callado — respondió Emmet lo cual agradecí porque esa grosería solo era para una sola persona.

Por una extraña razón Edward me miraba como si estuviera esperando algo de mi hasta de Jasper le dio un codazo como señal de que lo estaba viendo.

—Ah, si ¿Qué tal si hacemos presentaciones? — sugirió Jasper como para olvidar que Edward me veía raro.

—Si si si — aplaudió Emmet —Yo soy Emmet el magnífico y estos son mis gemelos — dijo mostrando sus grandes músculos.

—Ella es Bella, hermana del magnífico y su amante es el suelo porque se la vive abrazándolo — soltó el estúpido mientras me señalaba y se reía de su patética broma sobre mi coordinación.

—Cállate, monigote — rezongue.

—Bella pronto se darían cuenta de que eres la mas patosa del universo, pero prosigan las presentaciones — dijo "diplomáticamente" Emmet.

—Bueno yo soy Edward y voy en el salón de Bella —señalándome — ah y no soy ningún violador — dijo mientras miraba a Emmet que este solo se rio y articulo sin hablar "pero Bella si" al instante que le daba un golpe.

—Pues soy Jasper, compañero de Emmet y novio de la hermana de Edward — hablo solamente para mi ya que los otros dos parecían ya saber eso.

Después de las presentaciones Emmet y Jasper me explicaron que los sacaron de la clase porque a mi hermano se le ocurrió cantar "Im Sexy and i know it"; para impresionar a la hermana de de Jasper, Rosalie.

—Así que…¡ Rosalie y Emmet se toman de las manos, se pasan el chicle ..! — cante a todo pulmón mientras el trataba de callarme.

— ¿Siempre son así? — pregunto Edward, no sabía si lo decía serio o bromeando y por primera vez en la vida, me importo que pensaran de mis peleas infantiles.

—Somos hermanos ¿Qué esperabas? ¡Ay que mantener vivo el amor fraternal! — defendió Emmet mientras me abrazaba y me daba un pequeño pellizco.

Yo solo sonreí tímidamente, debería de dejar de ser tan escandalosa, en ese mismo instante sonó la campana y muchas personas salieron de sus respectivos salones.

—¡Hey Bella! ¿nos vamos ya al salón? — sugirió Edward mientras le asentía.

—Adiós, chicos — me despedí de los otros.

—En la cafetería Bella, ¡Quiero vigilarte! — amenazo mi hermanote.

—Estaré puntual — prometí y enseguida seguí a Edward.

**Hola(:**

**Bueno les subo el cap, esta algo corto porque lo hize a mitad del trabajo ._.**

**Si, si acabo de conseguir trabajo de mesera!;D espero encontrarme ahí al amor de**

**Mi vida**** y si no… pues hare una historia de eso ñ.ñ**

**Pero volviendo a la historia creo que se revolverán mas adelante si no aclaro**

**Los lugares donde se sientan mis protagonistas asi que aquí les dejo una explicación de esto:**

•**Bella •Jessica •Ben •Laurent**

•**Edward •Mike •Angela •James**

•**Tyler •Irina •Seth •Leah**

•**Kate •Jane •Demetri •Embry**

•**Alec •Benjamin •Eleazar •Sam**

**No olviden que los lugares con como de atras para adelante osea los primeros de las filas son Alec, Benjamin etc. **


	8. Chapter 8

Edward´s POV

Después de una rara pelea entre el hermano de Bella y ella, yo me quede observándola, realmente era guapa, no de esas bellezas rubias como Rosalie si no que ella poseía una belleza peculiar que se acentuaba mas al verla a los ojos, esos ojos se magnetizaban con los mios, cuando chocaban sentía como un calor me llenaba por completo.

Podría admirar a Bella todo el día pero Jasper me dio un codazo advirtiéndome que Bella me miraba y tal vez se percato de que la miraba embabosado.

—Ah, si ¿Qué tal si hacemos presentaciones? — sugirió Jasper salvándome la vida, Emmet se auto presento y dejo al descubierto que Bella era algo torpe, lo cual concordaba con eso de que no le agradara deportes y su choque contra mi.

—Bueno yo soy Edward y voy en el salón de Bella —me presente mientras señalaba a Bella— ah y no soy ningún violador —Brome y al instante Emmet rio y sin hablar articulo "pero Bella si" estallando en carcajadas.

Bella estaba a punto de estallar de lo roja que estaba su cara, quise decirle que no se avergonzara pero realmente se veía linda ruborizada.

Después de las presentaciones Emmet y Jasper me explicaron que los sacaron de la clase por tratar de impresionar a Rosalie, realmente me hubiera gustado ver eso.

—Así que…¡ Rosalie y Emmet se toman de las manos, se pasan el chicle ..! —canto Bella interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

— ¿Siempre son así? —pregunte curioso, yo al principio creía que Bella era reservada pero realmente se mostraba extrovertida aquí, tan alegre y viva.

—Somos hermanos ¿Qué esperabas? ¡Ay que mantener vivo el amor fraternal! —contesto Emmet y extrañamente Bella me miro de manera rara, pero en eso escuhe el timbre.

— ¡Hey Bella! ¿Nos vamos ya al salón? — propuse a Bella.

—Adiós, chicos —se despidió Bella de inmediato y mientras caminábamos Emmet grito.

—En la cafetería Bella, ¡Quiero vigilarte! — .

Había disfrutado esta hora con Bella aunque casi no hubiera hablado con ella, pensaba sacarle plática pero en eso alguien la aparto de mi lado.

— ¡Isabella Mary Swan sosa! ¿Por qué demonios me abandonaste? — reclamo Mike mientras abrazaba a Bella sin importarle que yo estuviera alado.

— ¡Hey! No soy sosa, es que no encontraba el Gimnasio y después me tope con Edward, luego con Emmet y ya sabrás ¿no? —se excuso y hasta ese momento Newton se percato de mi presencia, me miro con una mirada fría y esta vez me desplazo completamente.

—Bueno, ven, entremos al salón que estamos aquí para estudiar y no terminar como Emmet "voy a ser stripper" — y seguido de eso se metieron al salón.

¿Quién se creía Newton para desplazarme así? ¿Y porque Bella no me había prestado atención? Es decir se que no me conoce de mucho ni nada pero era de mala educación hacer eso, bueno tal vez estaba exagerando pero por una extraña razón me sentí enojado y me la pase enemistado con todos, toda la clase.

Sonó el timbre para salir y mire hacia el lugar de Bella; estaba vacío, creo que salió al baño y ya no regreso así que sin más Salí a buscar a mi hermana.

Fui directo a la cafetería donde ya estaban sentados Alice y Rosalie así que me dirigí hacia ellas.

— ¿Dónde está Jasper? — pregunte al no verlo a lado de mi hermana.

—Se quedo jugando con el tonto de Emmet, dijo que no tardaba — contesto Rosalie divertida.

—Eh, te gusta Emmet ¿verdad? — dijo Alice en tono de burla.

—Yo... Es guapo pero este.. Muy infantil — se defendió Rosalie tartamudeando algo raro en ella pero Alice la dejo en paz y se paso a mí.

— ¿Ya tienes tu horario? Te lo acabo de mandar con una chica, se lo di en el baño de niñas— me explico rápidamente.

—No, ¿Quién era la chica? — pregunte, nadie me había dado nada.

— ¡No pregunte su nombre! — grito Alice como si hubiera cometido el peor pecado.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada tal vez te odie el resto de su vida pero nada mas —dije burlonamente

—Cállate Edward, ¡no puedo creer que haya sido tan grosera y ella fue tan amable! — hablo Alice mortificada.

—Vale, vale pero ¿Cómo era? — pregunte de nuevo.

— Era algo torpe — rio Alice y yo la mire — es que al entrar al baño casi se resbalaba con un papel tirado y al evitarlo se cayó de espaldas — explico y yo solo pude reírme al imaginar a la pobre chica cayéndose.

—Bueno pero era linda — prosiguió Alice — de cabello chocolate ondulado y sus ojos marrones, esa chica realmente tiene la piel muy clara, ¡Ame su piel! — declaro mientras le decía a Rosalie — creo es mas blanca que tu Rosalie—.

—¿mas que yo? Sera un fantasma con lo que te topaste entonces Alice — Bromeo Rosalie pero yo solo podía pensar en que esa chica era Bella.

— ¿Por qué se lo diste a ella? — interrogue a Alice.

—Porque la ayude a levantarse y salimos juntas a los pasillos, cuando vi que se dirigía a tu salón le pregunte que si iba contigo y que si te lo podía entregar — respondió de manera cansina.

—¡Por favor! — escuche un grito claro y tenue en la cafetería, al voltear para ver qué pasaba vi a Jasper venir hacia nosotros con Emmet que traía cargando como costal a lo que parecía un Bella aferrada.

—Ya llegamos, ya puedes de dejar de encajarme tus uñas como gato — declaro Emmet mientras bajaba a Bella en un asiento alado mío.

Bella se veía mas pálida de lo normal, esperaba algún insulto por parte de ella pero parecía estar muda, todos se sentaron y empezaron las presentaciones pero Bella seguía como asustada.

—Me siento…. Mal, iré a la enfermería, ahora vuelvo— y sin más Bella se fue.

Pasaron 10, 20, 25 minutos y ni luces de Bella, nadie parecía estar preocupado por ella, o no tanto como yo.

— Iré a ver qué tal se siente Bella — avise a mis amigos y Salí rumbo a la enfermería.

Al llegar a la enfermería me di cuenta de que estaba cerrada, entonces ¿Dónde estaría Bella? Busque en el salón, en el gimnasio (ya por fin sabia donde estaba) y hasta en el baño de las chicas y no había rastros de ella; me empezaba a preocupar realmente por esta chica que solo conocía de unas cuantas horas e inconscientemente me pregunte a mi mismo ¿amor a primera vista? Realmente me estaba poniendo a pensar como una chica pero había "algo" en Bella que me gustaba.

En mis divagaciones llegue al estacionamiento de la escuela, estaba apunto de dar la media vuelta para seguir buscando cuando oi un estornudo, busque con la mirada de donde provenía y ahí estaba, Bella acostada en el área verde del estacionamiento aunque hacia una mañana helada.

— ¿Primer día y te quieres enfermar? — pregunte mientras me acercaba a ella.

—Solo quiero acostarme un rato pero no tengo las llaves del Jeep— respondió Bella algo sorprendida de verme.

—Pues entonces, vamos a mi coche — ofrecí inmediatamente.

—Emm claro ¿cuál es? — dijo titubeante.

—El volvo gris, el mejor auto de aquí —indique presumidamente para hacerla reír, ella frunció el ceño y luego dio una risotada.

— Claro volvo, como aquí hay tantos... — dijo sarcásticamente.

— ¿no me crees? Mira debe de estar… — y hasta ese momento recordé que Rosalie nos había traído, que mi auto estaba en el taller y más importante, que acababa de hacer el ridículo enfrente de ella— este… se me ha olvidado que hoy me trajeron — trate de excusarme.

—No importa, creo que Emmet no cerró con seguro la puerta— y al instante abrió la puerta del conductor — ¿vienes? No nos vendría mal dormir un rato— insinuó.

Le sonreí y la ayude a subir al coche.

**Perdonenme la vida l:**

**He estado ocupada con el trabajo, escuela, tareas, etc & no había**

**Podido escribir nada, pero prometo ya no desaparecer(:**


End file.
